Electronics systems use various types of bus interfaces for communicating between host devices and peripheral devices. Examples of bus interfaces include the Inter-Integrated-Circuit I2C bus and the Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) bus. The I2C bus is specified, for example, in “I2C bus specification and user manual,” UM10204, NXP Semiconductors, revision 6, Apr. 4, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference.